Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?
by Dororo03
Summary: Le Shérif a promis à la patronne d'un café que son fils irait l'aider durant l'absence de son employée. Du coup Stiles ne peut pas se défiler.


Mon premier écrit en français sur Teen Wolf que je publie :) J'ai fais ça à la va-vite mais j'ai eu le temps de l'envoyer pour une correction rapide aussi ^^ (merci Audrey :) tu gères de la fougère :P)

C'est à cause d'un défi lancé sur une page face de book (Sterek's Pack) par Inès et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire ! En même temps ça tombe bien ça m'a peut-être relancé mon envie d'écrire :P

Paring : Stiles/Derek (ahahah bien sûr :P)

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : Bienvenue, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?<strong>

- Tu plaisantes ? Dis-moi que c'est ta façon pas drôle du tout, je précise, pour me dire d'arrêter de jouer aux jeux vidéos toute la journée. Parce que si c'est le cas, laisse-moi te dire une chose : V-A-C-A-N-C-E-S !

Le Shérif porta sa tasse de café « Best Dad EVER » à ses lèvres et sirota la boisson en attendant que son fils termine de montrer son indignation. Une fois que l'ado fut silencieux pendant plus de cinq secondes, le shérif posa sa tasse, leva les yeux sur son fils et, d'une voix calme mais avec une pointe d'amusement mal dissimulé, ajouta :

- Je me suis engagé envers la patronne du café. Elle t'attend Lundi matin à 8h30 précise. Ne sois pas en retard.

- Mais papa ! s'exclama Stiles. Je suis supposé passer les grandes vacances à larver devant la télévision en sous-vêtements et à jouer à Call Of Duty avec Scott !

- Scott travaille, fit remarquer le shérif.

- Insignifiant, fit Stiles en agitant la main devant lui. Juste pour te dire que ce n'est pas des vacances si je dois les passer à travailler et me lever tôt !

- Stiles c'est juste pour deux semaines. De plus, ça te fera de l'argent de poche pour réparer ta Jeep. Le capot a besoin d'un bon coup de peinture après que cette harpie lui soit rentrée dedans.

Stiles grimaça à la mention de la harpie. Sa pauvre Jeep. C'est toujours les innocents qui s'en prennent plein la figure !

- Bien ! Mais après ces deux semaines, je passerai les prochains jours à jouer ! Sans me laver ! Et à ne me lever que pour manger et boire ! Et tu n'auras rien à dire !

Le Shérif leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête. En passant devant son fils, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et dit :

- Tu vas voir, ces deux semaines vont passer vite.

Stiles le regarda partir puis soupira.

- Et merde. On est censé porter quoi quand on sert du café à des inconnus ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lundi matin trouva Stiles derrière le comptoir du café « Beacon's Bean », dans un jean noir et une chemise blanche. Il était arrivé à l'heure et la patronne, une petite femme ronde et joyeuse, l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire et une embrassade. Elle lui avait montré comment fonctionnaient les appareils et fait le tour de la boutique. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande. Quelques fauteuils confortables autour de petites tables basses dans un coin. Des chaises et tables pour ceux qui voulaient travailler dans un autre. Et le bar avec les hauts tabourets.

La matinée se déroula sans encombre. Le week-end d'avant, Stiles l'avait passé à rechercher des infos sur le métier de barman/serveur et sur le café. Qui eût cru que le café était aussi diversifié ? Il était donc bien paré à toute éventualité. Mais la journée se passa plutôt tranquillement. Il eut sa pause de midi (30 minutes entre 13h30 et 14h) où la patronne « Joséphine, appelle moi Joe » lui dit qu'il pouvait se servir dans la vitrine parmi les sandwiches, salades et soupes. A 18h le café ferma et il fût libre de rentrer chez lui.

- A demain Stiles ! Continue comme ça et je t'embauche pour le reste des vacances, lui dit la patronne.

Stiles rit et se dépêcha de monter dans sa Jeep.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de façon plutôt similaire. Et bien sûr, vendredi, le dernier jour de la semaine, quelque chose de différent se passa.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? grogna Stiles.

Devant lui se tenait une Lydia tout sourire, accompagnée de Cora et Derek.

- Cora ne voulait pas me croire quand je lui ai dit que tu travaillais ici, annonça Lydia, les yeux parcourant le menu. Alors on a décidé de passer te voir.

- Et bien sûr comme Cora est revenue pour passer du temps avec son frère, nous voici tous ensemble.

- Je vais tuer Scott, grommela Stiles.

- Mais non voyons Stiles. Je vais prendre un thé avec un scone à la myrtille, précisa la rouquine avec son plus beau sourire.

Stiles soupira et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Cora.

- Et pour toi ?

Une fois la commande de la jeune sœur passée, Stiles se retourna vers la machine avant de se faire interrompre par la jeune Hale.

- Et tu ne prends pas la commande de Derek ?

- Cappuccino avec peu de crème et un muffin à la banane, se contenta de répondre Stiles en préparant la commande de ses amis.

Cora et Derek semblèrent surpris mais Lydia cacha son sourire derrière sa main manucurée.

Stiles leur tendit leur commande et regarda le trio s'asseoir dans la partie confortable du café. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Stiles croisa le regard de Derek plusieurs fois mais ne réussit pas à le déchiffrer.

Quand ce fût l'heure de fermer, Joséphine vint le voir et lui dit :

- J'apprécie beaucoup ton travail mon garçon. Je serai absente en fin de semaine prochaine, mais quelqu'un viendra pour me remplacer. C'est mon neveu. Je compte sur toi pour lui montrer les ficelles et l'épauler.

Stiles hocha la tête.

Le week-end passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de voir ses amis en dehors de Scott et Kira.

Lundi arriva et Stiles rencontra le neveu de Joséphine.

- Stiles voici Eddy. Il va t'aider durant les trois jours où je serai absente.

Le premier jour se déroula sans trop de problèmes. Joséphine était encore là et Eddy semblait se débrouiller très bien avec les machines et les clients.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous les deux. Et en fin d'après-midi, une connaissance des deux serveurs entra dans le café.

- Danny mon pote ! s'exclama Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Danny lui sourit en retour et s'avança vers lui quand soudain il se figea et son beau visage se décomposa. Stiles suivit son regard et tomba sur Eddy qui s'était lui aussi figé.

- Euh... vous vous connaissez ? demanda Stiles, incertain.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit Danny.

Il se tourna vers Stiles et ajouta :

- Je crois que je vais y aller. On se parle plus tard Stiles.

Et Danny quitta le café sans un regard en arrière.

Stiles, complètement perdu mais aussi curieux, se tourna vers Eddy.

- Okay comment connais-tu Danny ?

Le jeune Stilinski apprit que Danny et Eddy étaient sortis ensemble mais qu'Eddy avait trompé Danny et que depuis c'était la guerre froide entre les deux.

- Okay. Ce n'est pas mes affaires mais tu es un con ! Tromper un mec comme Danny ? Il faut vraiment être stupide ou complètement aveugle ! Ce gars c'est une perle ! Je ne connais personne de plus gentil et attentionné que lui ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête mais franchement, t'as foiré.

La tension entre les deux serveurs étaient palpable jusqu'à ce qu'Eddy ne craque :

- Je le sais bien ! Et je sais aussi qu'on ne se remettra jamais ensemble mais j'aimerais bien qu'il me reparle !

Stiles soupira mais un client arriva et leur conversation s'arrêta là.

Le lendemain matin, en plein milieu de matinée, le service était à son plus faible niveau et Stiles observa Eddy écrire quelque chose sur la pancarte devant le bar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda l'ado.

- Peut-être que moi je ne peux pas trouver quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que Danny, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit tous les deux rester célibataires ! s'exclama Eddy en brandissant la pancarte.

_**Aujourd'hui votre serveur est :**_

_**- Putain de gay**_

_**- Désespérément célibataire**_

_**Pour votre boisson aujourd'hui je vous recommande :**_

**_- de me donner votre numéro !_  
><strong>

- Mais t'es pas bien, efface ça tout de suite ! s'écria Stiles en essayant d'attraper la pancarte, la moitié de son corps au dessus du comptoir.

Eddy s'esclaffa mais s'éloigna. Il posa la pancarte devant la fenêtre et se retourna bras croisés.

- Si tu laisses la pancarte durant les deux jours où Joe est absente, j'appelle Danny et je l'invite à dîner pour me faire pardonner. Je ne cherche pas à le récupérer mais je veux m'excuser.

Stiles se figea et son cerveau s'activa. Deux jours avec cette pancarte et Danny ferait la paix avec son ex.

- Okay ! Mais je veux être là quand tu appelles Danny !

- Deal ! sourit Eddy.

La soirée se termina sans trop de grabuge. Les personnes qui lisaient la pancarte lui lançaient des regards soit amusés, soit complètement outrés.

Le lendemain, alors que Stiles servait une gentille grand-mère avec sa petite fille, il vit une silhouette s'arrêter devant la pancarte. L'ado n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça jusqu'à ce que la porte ne carillonne lorsque la silhouette entra.

Un homme blond, peut-être à la fac, s'approcha du bar avec un sourire charmeur. Stiles sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Okay, le mec était pas mal. Incroyablement canon même ! Mais Stiles traînait avec des loups-garous et Danny ! Il avait l'habitude des gravures de mode dans son entourage. Et même si le type était pas mal, son sourire ne serait jamais à la hauteur de celui de Der…

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? se dépêcha de demander Stiles pour éviter de penser.

- A propos de cette boisson du jour ? sourit le type.

Stiles déglutit et un rire nerveux lui échappa.

- A propos de ça oui…

Le type se pencha vers lui, les coudes sur le comptoir et le reluqua d'une façon indécente.

De l'autre côté du café, Eddy lui adressa deux pouces en l'air avec un clin d'œil.

- Je me disais que peut-être toi et moi on pourrait s'éclipser…

- Dégage de là, grogna une voix.

Stiles sursauta à l'intrusion et le type aussi. Mais il se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

- Trop tard mec ! J'étais là en premier et c'est à moi qu'il va donner son numéro. Je serai le premier à toucher ce petit cul bien ferme.

- Hey ! s'indigna Stiles tout en rougissant.

Derek grogna et s'approcha violemment du blond.

- Tu dégages de là ou je te casse la gueule. Tu ne reviens pas non plus. Jamais. Ne compte pas sur son numéro.

Le blond comprit que ce mec ne plaisantait pas et déguerpit très vite du café. Derek tourna le dos à Stiles et commença à s'éloigner.

- Hey ! Derek tu…

Mais le loup attrapa juste la pancarte et revint vers le bar. Il la tendit à Stiles avec un regard meurtrier et lui dit :

- Débarrasse-toi de ça.

Stiles plaça la pancarte derrière le bar et les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Eddy n'intervienne.

- Bon maintenant que tu as enlevé cette pancarte, c'est peut-être le moment de lui demander son numéro ? proposa l'autre garçon.

Derek grogna, se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

Stiles sentit son cœur s'effondrer dans sa poitrine. Derek se figea et dit :

- J'ai déjà son numéro.

Et partit du café.

Eddy fixa Stiles un moment jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne vibre dans sa poche.

« Ne refais jamais un truc comme ça ! Tu ne sais pas sur quel timbré tu peux tomber. »

Stiles répondit en expliquant que c'était l'idée d'Eddy.

« Stupide ! »

Stiles soupira mais un autre texto le surprit.

« Je passe te prendre après le boulot. »

Stiles resta un moment à fixer son téléphone avant d'envoyer :

« Comme un rencard ? »

« Oui » fut la réponse finale.

Stiles passa le reste de la journée à sourire comme un idiot. Et il obligea Eddy à appeler Danny pour s'excuser et lui payer un resto.

Finalement, son père avait eu la meilleure des idées, se dit l'ado en voyant Derek descendre de sa voiture et venir à sa rencontre.

**FIN !**

* * *

><p>Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^<p>

J'ai adoré écrire le début entre Stiles et son père ! Ce sont toujours des scènes que j'adore écrire ! :D Et un Derek jaloux est tout simplement irrésistible :P

Bye bye


End file.
